ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sacrifice
Sacrifice is the fourth episode of Blank and the Omnigizer. It is supposed to be continued in Finally!. Plot Malware and Dr. Psychobos were sitting on a table in the dark. Malware: Finally, Dr. Psychobos! We will start our plan. Dr. Psychobos: But we still need a few tactics... Malware: like what? Kill Azmuth, getting Omnigizer to be able to get the Omnitrix! Dr. Psychobos: We need a new plan! PLANT A NUCLEAR FUSION BOMB! Theme Song! Blank: So, you got the food? Pip: Some of the Finest Galvan Foods! (reveals a plate of wasps) Blank: WHAT?!! I think I'll pass. Blank pukes Pip: (eating wasps) Galvans are insctivores Blank: TMI! Blank transformed. Blank: Hypno-D! Pip: What will a Packrat do to get you food? Hypno-D: THHIS! (hypnotizes Pip) Get me cheeseburgers! Pip was levitated by Hypno-D to the kitchen. Pip levitated back to Blank with a Cheeseburger. Blank: (Reverts back) Finally! (eats the Cheeseburger) Pip: What happened? Blank: (eating Cheeseburger) Nothin' much. (finishes) Blank: I'm getting sick of this place. Are we ever gonna leave? Pip: I haven't actually thought of that yet. Blank: Oh nh.. A Plumber Badge beeped. Blank: MISSION! Through Badge: Pip, I am Myaxx, Azmuth needs your help. Pip: What does he need me for? Blank: Come on! Myaxx: Just come and see! Pip: K, what baout Ben Tennyson? Myaxx: I don't know. Meanwhile, Ben was at the beach throwing a ball to Kevin. Later, Blank and Pip got into a Pod. Blank: To where? Pip: To Galvan B! Blank: Why do those pods have to be so darn small? The Pod arrived. Malware has planted a LARGE BOMB in front of them. Blank: Malware! I always knew it! (transforms) Blank: ELECTROCUTE! Malware: Nice try. Malware shot a Laser at Electrocute. Electrocute dodged. Meanwhile, we see the Rust Bucket III flying by. We see Dr. Psychobos. He looks at a watch. Dr. Psychobos: The time finally! Azmuth! (destroys the door) Azmuth: What are you doing here!? Back to Pip, Blank and Malware. Malware: You pitiful, insignificant fool! Electrocute: Such new aliens are hard to control. Electrocute: But this one isn't! (duplicates) Electrocutes jumped into a Pyramind and shot Elecrticity sending Malware flying to the Bomb. Electrocute reverted back and held up Malware. Blank: How do we disarm that!? Malware: Only Dr. Psychobos can. Pip: Speaking of him? Where is he?! Malware: What do you think? Heading to kill Azmuth! Pip: What!? Malware: (blasts Pip with goo balls) Yeah, this only a hard distraction! Blank: What are you planning?! Pip: Probably world domination. Malware: Three options kido, Omnigizer, bomb, or Azmuth. Blank: Oh yeah! (punches Malware to knock him down) Malware: Oh, if you haven't choosen, this Glavan will die too. (points at Pip) Blank: You can have him. Pip: Blank!!! Blank: I got one for you! Blank: Defuse the bomb, stop Malware and get out of here. Pip: And Azmuth?! Blank: Oh... Malware: How you gonna do that! The same time! Blank: I won't! (frees Pip) Take it off! Blank clicks the Omnigizer and it comes off. Blank: Take the Omnigizer! And save Azmuth! Tell him to defuse this Bomb! Blank throws Pip to the Pod and it launches. Blank: Now You! Blank dashed at Malware pushing them both into the Bomb engine. To Be Continued... Characters *Blank *Pip *Azmuth *Myaxx *Ben Tennyson (cameo) *Kevin Levin (cameo) Villians *Malware *Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used *Hypno-D *ElectroCute Trivia *TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT EPISODE!